Logray
*Wicket Wystri WarrickEwoks 6: The Ice Demon *Teebo }} '''Logray' era el chamán principal de la tribu ewok que vivía en la Aldea del Árbol Brillante en Endor. Era alto para un ewok, con piel a rayas oscuras. Logray solía portar un tocado decorado con plumas, collares y un gran cráneo de pájaro churi. Llevaba un bastón decorado con las vértebras de un enemigo derrotado. Biografía thumb|180px|left|Logray aconsejando a los jóvenes de la aldea En su juventud, Logray fue un gran guerrero. Fue esclavizado por Morag, la bruja tulgah, pero aprendió la "Fuerza mágica" y escapó. Poderoso en la Fuerza, se convirtió en un chamán. Más adelante, como un sabio anciano, ayudó al Jefe Chirpa a administrar su aldea. Su "magia" y sus consejos fueron invaluables para la tribu en muchas ocasiones, especialmente cuando los duloks o la bruja Morak amenazaban la aldea. Cuando Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka fue capturada por los fleebogs, Logray redujo a Wicket Wystri Warrick y Teebo para que ellos pudiesen rescatar a Kneesa, y usó su "mágico" polvo de crecimiento para que volviesen a su tamaño normal. Además de invocar a varias deidades ewok, Logray utilizaba la "magia" del Sunstar. En 1 DBY, durante el Festival del Amor, viajó a la ciudad de Theed en Naboo con Chirpa debido a la invitación de la Reina Kylantha. Debido a que Logray no tenía conocimiento de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, fue bienvenido tanto por los rebeldes como por los imperiales por igual. El primer aprendiz de Logray fue Zarrak, pero fue expulsado de la aldea cuando comenzó a practicar "magia" oscura e intentó robar el Sunstar. Wicket más tarde intentó convertirse en aprendiz de Logray, pero sus talentos "mágicos" eran limitados". Su amigo Teebo eventualmente se convirtió en el aprendiz estrella de Logray. Luego, cuando Cindel y Mace Towani necesitaban la ayuda de los ewoks debido a que un gorax había secuestrado a sus padres, Logray ayudó a organizar y equipar la expedición de rescate. Aunque él no fue en persona, Logray le dio a Mace una piedra "mágica" que actuaba como llave para la cueva del gorax. Logray tomó un giro hacia la oscuridad conforme envejeció. Cuando Wicket se quejó de que Logray había aumentado sus "Rituales Oscuros", Logray le prohibió participar de todos los rituales. Fue Logray quien, poco antes de la Batalla de Endor, ordenó el sacrificio de Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, Chewbacca, y R2-D2 en honor de "El Dorado" (C-3PO). right|thumb|250px|Logray y el [[Chirpa|Jefe Chirpa declaran al Equipo de Ataque de Endor como miembros de la tribu]] Tras la Batalla de Endor, Logray fue expuesto como un cobarde y un bravucón. Chirpa lo derrocó y puso a Paploo en su lugar. Aunque el anciano y enojado mago puso una maldición en la aldea, Paploo pidió la ayuda de "El Dorado" en un ritual para remover la maldición. Logray se exilió y los ewoks se rehusaron a volver a pronunciar nuevamente su nombre. Fue eliminado de las "Canciones para el Recuerdo" de la aldea como si nunca hubiese existido. Entre bastidores Logray fue interpretado por Mike Edmonds en El Retorno del Jedi y por Bobby Bell en Caravana del Valor. En Star Wars: Ewoks, la voz de Logray fue realizada por by Doug Chamberlain. La apariencia de Logray cambia radicalmente entre El Regreso del Jedi, Caravana del Valor y la serie animada Ewoks, siendo el pájaro churi en el tocado Logray el único factor unificante entre ellos. LEGO realizó una minifigura de Logray junto con Tokkat. La minifigura tenía piel oscura con rayas blancas, siendo esto incorrecto. Apariciones *''How the Ewoks Saved the Trees: An Old Ewok Legend'' *''Ewoks 1: The Rainbow Bridge'' *''Ewoks 2: Rites of Power'' *''Ewoks 3: Flight to Danger'' *''Wicket Finds a Way: An Ewok Adventure'' *''Ewoks 6: The Ice Demon'' *''Ewoks 7: The Perilous Laughing Spell'' *''Ewoks 8: Eye of the Kreegon'' *''Star Wars Droids 4: Lost in Time'' *''Ewoks 10: The Demons of Endor'' *''Ewoks 11: The Incredible Shrinking Princess'' *''Ewoks 12: The Thorn Monster'' *''Ewoks 14: King for a Day'' *''The Adventures of Teebo: A Tale of Magic and Suspense'' *''Fuzzy as an Ewok'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Caravana del Valor: La Aventura de los Ewoks'' * * *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi'' (novela) *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Marooned'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' (línea de juguetes) *''Star Wars: Ewoks'' (línea de juguetes) *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * * *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'', Second Edition *''C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid'' * * * * * * * * * *''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 11'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 14'' * * Notas y referencias Véase también *Abuelo de Logray *Choza de Logray *Sonajero fantasma *Varita de curación *Palo de Logray *Hilandero de imágenes de cristal Enlaces externos * Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Ewoks Categoría:Sensibles a la Fuerza Categoría:Curanderos y médicos